


HEAT

by FoxChan142



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Molesting, Violence, gamkar - Freeform, mmmmm smut xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxChan142/pseuds/FoxChan142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is in heat and Karkat visits him at the wrong time.  GamKar fanfic. TW: cursing. molestation. violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEAT

Chapter 1.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your fucking morail hasn't left his hive in 3 days and your starting to worry about the fucker. So you decide that you’re going to check up on him today. You arrive at his hive and knock. No-one answers. You knock again. 

“GAMZEE ARE YOU IN THERE?!” you shout. Still no answer, fuck. You turn the door knob and its unlocked. You walk in and look around. Theirs, of course, empty pie tins and empty faygo bottles everywhere. “Gamzee?” where the hell is he? 

You look around and check a couple rooms. You arrive at his bedroom door; you turn the nob and look inside of his room. “Gam? You in here? Where the fuck are you?” you freeze when you hear some faint growling. You then see him in the corner of the room his face is flushed indigo and he’s panting. Welp what the fuck was he doing? He bares his teeth at you and stands up from his corner and stalks his way towards you. Oh shit, he pulls you in and closes the door. “HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!” you yell at him.

“Shut up motherfucker” he growls in a low dangerous tone that causes a shiver to go up your spine. He chuckles at you then throws you onto his bed, oh shit what is he planning on doing to you? Your eyes go wide when he crawls onto the bed and looks your entire body up and down. He licks his lips and strokes your thighs. 

“Gamzee what the hell do you think your fucking doing you piece of shit!” you scream as you try to scoot away but you know that you’re not going anywhere, he’s bigger and much stronger than you are. 

“I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP” he shouts which makes you flinch and you keep quiet. His hands feel warm on your legs it feels kind of nice but...no no no. nope you’re not gonna be thinking like that Vantas! Knock it off! “You’re so motherfuckin’ pretty karbro” he coo’s. You blush and glare at him. His hands slide up your sweater and rub over your grub scars, it takes all of your will power to not make any noise, but your face gets redder every second. Shit shit shit, what are you gonna do?! You’re gonna be raped! You squirm uncomfortably and try to pull his hands away from your stomach and he snarls at you. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” you screech at him. He ignores you and pulls your sweater off of you. ”HEY!” he smiles wickedly and sits up pulling you into his lap. He holds your head from behind with one hand, and presses his lips to yours. Fuck, this is your first kiss, NO! FUCK! that’s supposed to be special! This isn’t special at all! Jegus Christ when he gets out of whatever the hell he is going through your gonna make him wish he had never done it! 

God it feels weird but actually kind of nice it’s soft and warm. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss and you try to pull away but his hand is keeping you in place. His tongue slides over your lips and you squeak, oh Gog that was embarrassing. He smiles against your lips and prods them with his tongue until his tongue finally slips into your mouth. Oh my Gog you never knew kissing felt this good, his tongue explores every last inch of your mouth making you moan involuntarily. He starts to get rougher and your bulge has started to unsheathe. Why is he doing this to you? Did you piss him off? You need to get him to stop right now before this gets out of hand so you bite his tongue. He growls loudly at you but that’s not gonna make let go, fuck no he fucking needs to know that you are not gonna let him do this to you. 

He looks seriously pissed off but it changes into a grin your eyes widen as the hand on the back of your head travels higher and he grips one of your small horns. You shudder but you don’t let go and bite his tongue harder. He squeezes roughly and you squeak (ugh again) releasing his tongue. 

“Motherfucker” he growls. His hand is still squeezing your horn and he squeezes harder every second. It fucking hurts. He knows that their sensitive so he makes sure that it hurts. You won’t be surprised if he fucking breaks it. 

“LET GO!” you scream as you pull away from his grip and kick the fucking juggalo right in the bulge. He doubles over gripping his crotch and falls forward burying his face into the bed. Serves the fucker right for touching you. 

“mother fuck that hurt” he mumbles. 

“Good” you hiss. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” you yell at him.

“Sorry karbro I just got those wicked motherfucking urges again. Just in motherfucking heat.” he says and he slowly sits up, still gripping his ‘area’. 

“Oh my god, you’re in heat? I knew it was a bad idea to come here; you could have at least messaged me or something! I was fucking wor-“you cut yourself off at the end of that sentence. Shit.

“You were worried about me?” he asks looking at you. 

“No…I wasn't” you mumble. You look away and blush. Fuck, you weren't worried…you were just …um…concerned that he had killed again is all. Or some other shit. He smiles at you and kisses your forehead.

“Thanks karbro. But you might wanna leave, I don’t think I can hold myself back from you” he scoots closer and whispers this into your ear. You shudder, why can’t he? You know he’s in heat but your pretty sure he could hold himself back, you’re not attractive so there’s no problem. “You just look” he pauses for a moment to kiss your ear. “So edible” 

 

(AAHHAHAHHA THE SUSPENNSSEEEE. lol short chapter. i regret absolutely nothing :D


End file.
